


watch it!

by rydellon



Series: el dorado au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2018, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, day one: sharing a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: there’s something in chanyeol’s bed.





	watch it!

chanyeol hummed, turning over in his bed, running into a solid  _ thing _ . 

 

he whined, pushing on it until it rolled off his bed with a “fuck!” chanyeol himself humming in satisfaction and turning back over, spreading himself out on his bed. 

 

“chanyeol you  _ asshole _ !” was all the warning he got before a pillow slammed down on his face.

 

he choked, sitting straight up in bed, facing his slightly pissed boyfriend. 

 

“fuck baek, what are you doing here?” he asked, baekhyun frowning at him. 

 

“i was cold. lay had the ac on too high, i think it was to piss off junmyeon because he was complaining about it being hot again when he has an endless supply of water  _ literally _ right at his fingertips, but junmyeon slept with sehun last night, and we know how lay always keeps it nice in sehun’s room.” baekhyun crept closer to chanyeol with every word. 

 

“so you came here.”

 

“you’re a human heater chanyeol. i had to. also, you’re my loving boyfriend, you couldn’t deny me even if you wanted to.”

 

“hmm, you're right,” chanyeol said, grabbing baekhyun and cuddling him to his chest, the two curling up in chanyeol’s bed, falling back asleep to the soft hum of the motor and the soft rocking of their vehicle travelling over the sand. 


End file.
